1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and a server for processing voice messages.
2. Description of Related Art
Many mobile communication devices such as mobile phones can receive and send short messages. Typically, a key assembly equipped on the mobile communication device is used for a user to edit the short messages. However, it takes the user a lot of time to edit the short messages because of the limited room of the key assembly. Furthermore, it is inconvenient when the user does not have a free hand to edit the short messages.
Therefore, what is needed is an electronic device and a server for processing voice messages to alleviate the limitations described above.